Gaius Augustus Furius
Gaius Augustus Furius is a Noble Aquilan Tribune, Former Captain of the AQN Silver Sword he serves in the Legio CXI, and is in the CAAP Joint Strike Force. In the AAA he trained in all forms of combat however he is a skilled swordsman and trained to be a commander and a competent strategist. Traits and Appearance Gaius Augustus wears his Silver and Red CXI uniform most of the time as he is proud of the Legion he serves and it is his best looking set off clothing he currently owns. He has Short Black hair, and sports a full beard and a square jaw, his eyes are Dark Brow and has scars on his mouth and left shoulder. He has a Muscular-athletic build and stands as straight as every Aquilan Legionary should. Early Life Gaius Augustus Furius was born on January 24th 3172 to Legate Gaius Aurelius Furius and Virginia Furius-Wullf as their fourth child and third son. He was born much smaller than any of his siblings and was a very thin child for all his childhood. Gaius was raised in the family manor with his older sister Maria Furius as they were very close in age and most of the rest of the family was enlisted in the Legions. When he was just five years old, his father Aurelius and, older brother Gaius Asinius Furius died over Cabina in what would become to be known as the Defenestration of the Talon. Shortly there after his other older Brother would be executed by synths and his mother Virginia would die of grief shortly after his sixth birthday. Over the course of the next seven years Gaius' family would dwindle from more than 60 living members to just himself when his grandfather Gaius Appius Furius and sister Maria would be the last members of the family to die, leaving him orphaned and in the care of Centurion Dux Jorj Abito for the rest of his early life. Jorj was a friend of Aurelius and immediately offered to take care of Gaius Augustus after hearing the news of the death of his remaining family. Education and Stats While at the academy he would make two good friends in Pyxis Rayya Kymay and Emma Jekyill after he saved the latter from bullies who dropped her off in the White Trine. The two girls were Rangers in training and after their days in the academy together would not see Gaius again for ten years. At the end of his four year training he would graduate as a Decanus of the CXI on the AQN Dauntless Venture a Starship under the command of his Foster Father and family friend Jorj Abito. After the Academy and the Cygnus War Gaius' misfortune would continue when the companies left to him after his Grandfather's death would declare bankruptcy because the board of directors in charge of his firms would steal his money seeing that Gaius Augustus was a young man inexperienced in business formulated a plan over his four years of academy training. The freemen directors took out a great deal of credits on the the good credit of the companies and when they had sucked them dry they made like bandits and fled the system. They were never found. This forced Gaius Augustus to sell all of his families assets to start paying off his newly found Debt. After selling his families manor in the White Trine and all the possessions he had ever owned, he still owed a balance of over three million credits. The deal he settled with House Eridanus was that he would pay a large portion of his salary for service in the legions in order to keep him out of trouble with the Eridani loan sharks. Gaius would serve in the Legions as it was now his only source of income preferring never to take shore leave as he had nothing to return to on land. He would serve in what remained of the Cygnus Conflict Helping to make a name for the Dauntless Venture as a ship with a reliable and smart crew. In fact his skills in investigation were noticed by House Crux and were put to use after some refinement by seasoned Crux investigators to find several Synth dens toward the tail end of the war After the Cygnus War Gaius Augustus would be on the hunt for Pirates after the assassination of the Cygnus Emperox in 3198 and the ending of the War that had defined his life. The war that had robbed him of his family his wealth an land didn't earn him promotion for his exploits, however his search for Pirates would do him much more than the War ever did. Over two years he would find and expunge seven pirate bases, with the last raid being aided by and old friend Captain Emma Jekyill and the Pyxis Rangers under her command. Gaius would earn the rank of Centurion on March 19th 3200 due to his rescue of another Legionnaires life after the Dauntless Venture had been recalled to Diomikato for the mounting ACRE threat. For his Promotion he was given Command of the AQN Silver Sword by Legate Dux Kassius Aelius. AQN Silver Sword The AQN 9056 Silver Sword was placed under the command of Centurion Navalis Aquila Furius Augustus Gaius by Legate Navalis Aelius Vercengeterix Kassius on March 19th 3200. The ship itself is an older model fleet cruiser in the AQN fleet. The Ship sports a bow mounted gravcannon and several plasma beams on the port,starboard and aft sides of the vessel. The armor of this vessel makes it slow to maneuver but it's weaponry aided by the auto targeting systems more than make up for this lack of agility. The Silver Sword carries two shuttle craft with it at all times. Gaius would serve on the ship from his promotion to Centurion in April of 3200, serving in the Battle of Diomikato at the blockade of Rahe 1 and through countless patrols of the Tsatsos and Alvero systems throughoiut the Corporate War until his transfer to the CAAP Joint Strike force and the HPS-216B Starfiend. Joining CAAP Towards the end of the Corporate War Gaius Augustus Furius would apply to the CAAP Joint Task force, resigning his post as Captain of the AQN Silver Sword to its new Centurion, Aquila Karina Libo, upon their return to Hroa and the Convocation in Exile. He was ordered to await transport to the Lodestone at Fort Hydra along with the three others would be transferring to the HPS-216B Captain Emma Jekiyll, Decanus Anna Gavra and Decanus Aurus Dexion. Before the transport would arrive he would be summoned to the recently reinstated Legate Kassius Aelius office, where he would be promoted to the rank of Tribune After the Promotion he would attend the Laurea Ball as it was getting started around when he had entered the Tsatsos System, alongside his beloved Captain Emma Jekyill, there they would reunite with Emma's sister Rayya and find that she would be the one to be transporting them and the two Decanuses to the Lodestone for their new assignment. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Aquila Members